


Aftermath Singapore

by Nano4all



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Some small threats, Warning about something sexual. not that much but just a warning just in case, a little bit of jealousy, angry Nando, sad Andrea Stella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nano4all/pseuds/Nano4all
Summary: Fernando is furious, and hits the wall. Andrea tries to help him out, but Mark comes before him. Some tears and a poor little Stoffel the moffel, the Belgian waffle. I am evil to my characters... I know.





	Aftermath Singapore

His start was amazing as usual, but then everything went wrong. Alonso got lifted of the ground by Max Verstappen, and thrown forward. My breath was held a second before I asked my driver: "Nando? Are you OK?" I heard his ragged breathing, indicating he was pretty angry. I tapped my fingers on the desk in front of me, waiting for the answer to come. Some part of me knew it was going to be ugly, and Fernando really had a chance to come on the podium today, but of course with his luck that did not happen. 

“Mierda.” Fernando exclaimed furious over the team radio. The camera showed him stepping out of the car. His whole body tense with anger. Fernando walked fast and stiffly down the pit lane. I jumped down from my chair and started walking over to him. We made eye contact, he was angry, no hell. He was furious, I knew not at me, but with himself. I stopped in my tracks and watched as he walked into the garage. The other engineers stepped aside and as they did, Fernando halted to a stop. His shoulder tensing, and a loud bang followed. Some of the engineers in Stoffel´s garage jumped at the sound.  
Fernando rubbed the hand he hit in the wall, took his helmet off before putting it at the table, and stormed off towards his room.

“Andrea? Shouldn´t you talk to him? He is your driver after all.” Maria asked and shoved me forward out of the way. Because apparently, I stopped in the middle of the pit lane. I gave her a nod, then walked into the garage to follow Fernando. My eyes wandered to the wall where Fernando slammed his fist. He had punched right through the wall, so I peered into the hole, looking at the shocked engineers. I smiled an apologetic smile, before taking off towards the driver’s room. The thoughts whirled around in my head, I knew Fernando was an intense guy when it came to driving, but how should I start the conversation? He would not lash out at me, I knew that too, these conversations were just some of the more complicated we had. 

I was about to knock on his door, when I heard a voice, Fernando. Then another, and I leaned into the door to pick up who it was. If it where Stoffel I would know, so he was in there with someone else. “Let me look at that hand Nando.” I knew that voice. “Really Nando? You may have broken your hand, stop being so stubborn.” My thoughts trembled, and went searching for the mysterious voice. Mark, it was Mark I concluded after a little while. But, why was he here in Fernando´s room?

“Don´t worry about it, Mark. I´m fine.” Fernando answered. Oh, he was really frustrated now. “If you do not get out of here I might punch you.” I stopped for a second, waiting for the door handle to open, but nothing happened. Mark apparently decided to ignore the threat, and stayed in the room. I knew I shouldn´t listen to their conversation, but Fernando was my driver, so I should be the one talking to him. Not Mark. I leaned back into the door and heard a drawer getting shut and some low voices. I could not make out what they said, until Fernando shouted. “Fuck, Mark. That hurt.” Well apparently, Mark did get too look at his hand.

“Don´t be such a wimp Nando. You crash at 300 km/an hour. This is nothing compared to that. I thought it wasn´t anything to worry about.” Mark stated sarcastically. Another drawer was opened then shut. “Here, take this. It´s an icepack.” I did not hear Fernando´s muffled answer, but Mark laughed a whole-hearted laugh, indicating it was something funny. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. His mood was turning for the better I suppose. I tried to lean closer to the door, when I heard footsteps and quickly turned away. 

“Hell, you scared me!” I looked up at Stoffel because, well, I am tiny. He just looked at me with an amused look before walking away, laughing for himself.  
“I do not think I want to know why you are standing there.” The door shut behind him. I sighed and leant back into the door. Their conversation had obviously gotten a little louder now as I heard everything they said. I sat there for a few minutes just listening to them laughing and Fernando trying to be angry. It did not work. Then I realized something. I wanted to be in that room with Fernando, instead of Mark. He shouldn´t be in there, I should. And what was Mark´s reason to come over? He didn´t even work in McLaren, I did.

“Mark, stop it. I really want to hit you in the face with a chair right now.” Fernando tried to yell out, but he just started laughing. Mark laughed a high laughter before answering his friend: “I am pretty sure I wouldn´t be kissable if you did that.” Oh, that´s cute, wait. What! Kiss? I was not sure if it that was what I wanted to hear. I backed away from the door. Fernando didn´t like him like that, did he? Mark was just joking, he had to be. I closed my eyes, but all I could see was Mark kissing Fernando. Nope, sorry that had to be a joke. It could not be real I decided and went back to the door to listen further. 

“Oh, Mark. Are you serious now. Of course, it would be kissable, it is you we are talking about, my love.” Fernando purred through the door, I could hear. Jesus, he was serious. My heart clenched and I could feel a single tear rolling down my cheek, soon followed by little sob. Suddenly my feet operated on its own, walking away from the couple´s room. Down the hall, in to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, turning the water on and washed my face, hoping no one entered the room as I stood there.

Of course, I weren´t that lucky.  
The door opened behind me and no other than Stoffel Vandoorne stood in the doorway, giving me a confused look. My face turned away from the mirror and over at Stoffel. A pleading look for him to not say anything about this. He just stood there and looked at me.  
“What happened? Did Nando say something that hurt you?” the question hung in the air. I shook my head, tears now falling down my face. Stoffel looked at me, like I was lying. And truth told, I did. “I just got a reality check, that´s all.” Definitely true, I was so screwed. “Yeah, you found out about Mark and Nando, didn´t you?” not a question, a statement. He knew I liked Fernando, how I did not know.  
“I did, but wait. How do you know?” I started to get really confused. He gave me a crooked smile, walking over to the sink leaning on it. “I walked in on them once, and believe me. I regret what I saw.” Stoffel blushed a little, looking down. When he looked up again I was really amused, he was way too cute, looking like he had just walked in on his parents while they had sex.  
But on the other hand, Fernando was his idol and teammate.  
“What did they do?” I had to ask. “I will not say that. They are really cute and all that, but when in bed.” Stoffel shrugged, and if he wasn´t red before, he was now. His face had turned beet red. I stepped over and gave him a hug, before walking off.

I had to talk to my driver anyways, so now was the time to interrupt the little couple. I walked down the hall, going to Fernando´s room. His door was right around the corner when I heard a yell. Fernando. My heart jumped a little, and I jogged to his door, dragging it open. The time stopped, and somehow, I wished I did not open the door, or that I could turn back time. Because inside of the room, there was Mark fucking Fernando on his desk. Fernando and Mark turned their heads towards me. Mark had his hands placed on Fernando´s hips while he had his hands on the wall behind the desk. They were almost completely stripped of clothes. 

“Holy shit.” I exclaimed and shut the door close, covering my eyes, trying to get the sight out of my head. Did not work at all. The door behind me opened and Fernando walked out now somewhat dressed. He touched my shoulder and tried to look me in the eyes. I refused, to meet his eyes. “What the hell where you two doing. Hm? What if your boss came in there.” My voice cracked slightly. A hand on my chin made me look up. It was not some sweet act, more like an ‘look at me now’ kind of grip. I met Fernando´s eyes.  
“Don´t say anything, about this to anyone. Please, Andrea, please. If my boss finds out, he might go to the press. That cannot happen.” He pleaded, and Fernando never pleaded about anything. My eyes had been stern, but I could feel them soften up. “Don´t worry, I did not plan to tell him. Stoffel guessed I found out earlier, and told. Your secret is safe though.” Fernando gave me a sweet smile, somewhat forgiving. He gave my shoulder a squeeze before he walked, no staggered is the right word, back to his room. “Nando, please wait to fuck until you are at the hotel.” I told him and walked off.


End file.
